The air/oil separator described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,833, to Santerre et al. and assigned commonly herewith has a rotatable hollow shaft to which the air/oil separator is mounted. The air/oil mixture is collected from the main bearing cavities and delivered to the accessories gearbox (AGB) casing, before entering the air/oil separator. However, the air/oil mixture collected from the main bearing cavities of the aircraft engine is relatively hot and the temperature thereof is typically more than 400 degrees F. Heat reduces the longevity of the seals of the AGB, however, therefore, there is a need for improvement.